


they both fell hard. literally.

by gallifreyans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, its the legends what do you expect, mick the matchmaker, this really sucks, world's largest poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyans/pseuds/gallifreyans
Summary: nate and ray are super bad at asking each other out so mick has to step in.





	they both fell hard. literally.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is @kendrasaunders and @icedvulpix 's lot college au. (both are from tumblr)

Ray and Nate’s mutual pining was the most weak and annoying thing Mick had ever seen. These two hunks of muscle and nerd were oblivious little idiots and it was pissing literally everyone off.

“We should just, like, send them both on a blind date, but, like, with each other.” Sara’s still full of ridiculous ideas.

“That’s a movie cliche, enter the twenty-first century.” Len’s still a little bitch.

“But it’s a twenty-first century trope?” Jax is still pure.

“And… uh… shut the fuck up.” Len. Len you fucking hopeless boy.

“Don’t bully the soft precious boy.” Amaya’s voice pops up from under a giant mountain of pillows and blankets. Sara throws the pillow she was holding on her.

“Hey gang! What’s good!” Ray’s too-cheery-for-four-am voice wakes the group from their haze. Jax panics and throws a pillow at his face.

“Motherfucker!”

“Goddammit, Jax!”

“Stop doing that!”

-

Mick has been watching Ray fade off every sentence while watching Nate read for twenty minutes now.

He gently smacks Ray in the face.   
“Just ask him out, haircut.” Ray jumps half a mile.

“I… can’t!” He says. What the fuck. Who does this guy think he is. He’s Raymond fucking Palmer. Stories of his huge dick carry to coffee shops everywhere. (Half of this is because Carter gets very proud and very drunk and very loud.)

“Listen up, haircut.” Ray looks up at Mick as he half-stands up and does a weird finger wag at him.

“You are a beautiful marble statue carved by gods, and you are a genius little asshole.” His finger wag gets more intense with every word.

“Also, Nate’s been drooling over you for about a month.” Amaya says, leaning on the conversation. Zari tries to copy her, but misses and falls down. The rest of the gang start to snicker but Amaya does her Shut The Fuck Up glare and they stop.

“Just fucking ask him out.” Mick finishes.

-

Nate, like the disaster he is, woke up five minutes before he had to leave. What a grand way to start a day. He’s very sure his shoes are on the wrong feet and that his hair is an absolute bird’s nest. So who else to run into on this fine day than sunshine child Raymond Palmer?

 

Nate’s immediate thought is,  _ oh fuck. _

He’s an absolute mess and just ran right into the guy he has a massive crush on. He literally ran into him. It really hurts.

Ray does  _ that laugh.  _ Nate must really be fucked now. He feels his face go red.

“Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.” Ray does his goofy little grin. Nate is absolutely speechless. This floppy little puppy is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

 

_ Just fucking ask him out _ kept echoing in Ray’s mind. “You wanna, uhh, get coffee, later?” Ray asked.  _ Yes the fuck i do. _ Nate thought. “Yeah, sure!” He said, backtracking just in case he actually said what he thought out loud. The rest of the gang give literally all their money to Sara and Len. They then buy a golf cart and crash it into a tree. At least Nate and Ray’s date went well.

 


End file.
